One Night
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Semua berubah hanya dengan satu malam yang tak terduga dan sangat panjang . Kyuhae ff , lee Donghae , Cho Kyuhyun [ Part Ending ]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : One Night

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ~ Lee Donghae ~ Choi Siwon

Main Pair : Sihae!Crackpair , KyuHae

Sub Cast : Member Sj

Genre : Romance , yaoi, box boy ,

Rated : **M**

Warning : Ff ini bersisi tentang ' keyadongan ' semata . Jika anda tetap ingin memaksa membaca , tanggung jawab sendiri resikonya :D

Disclaimmer : Semua cast yang ada di ff ini milik Tuhan YME – Donghae hanya milik Hyukjae -

Sumarry : Semua berubah hanya dengan satu malam yang tak terduga dan sangat panjang .

…

Pagi ini terlihat sangat mendung . Gumpalan awan hitam kini sudah menyebar hampir ke seluruh alam . Terdengar suara deru mobil yang melaju sangat kencang . Lalu , berhenti tepat didepan pintu gerbang sebuah sekolah yang terkenal sangat disiplin . Yah, Sekolah khusus para namja .

' Only Namja High School ' adalah nama sekolah yang mewajibkan siswanya untuk tinggal didalam asrama sampai mereka lulus sekolah nanti . Namanya terdengar sangat aneh , namun itulah kenyataan yang ada .

Seorang namja tampan kini menghampiri pintu mobil disisi lainnya . Ia membukakan pintu itu dengan senyum yang begitu indah terkembang diwajah tampannya . Hingga memperlihatkan lesung di kedua pipinya .

"Ahh , gomawoyo Siwoniie ", ujar namja manis yang kini baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil . Namja tampan itu mengelus pipi namja manis itu , lalu membubuhkan satu kecupan mesra dibibir ranum kekasihnya itu .

"Akan ku lakukan jika itu untukmu " ujarnya – Choi Siwon kepada kekasihnya yang bernama Lee Donghae . Namja yang mempunyai paras manis , hidung mancung , bibir tipis bewarna pink , dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang putih bersih dan juga mulus bak seorang yeoja .

Donghae tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar dari dirinya .

"Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu ", lirih Donghae , dan Siwon pun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae , lalu mencium pucuk kepala Donghae , "Aku juga Hae ", balasnya lalu merenggangkan pelukannya .

Ia tatap lekat-lekat , seorang namja manis yang sudah menemaninya hampir dua tahun ini . Ia mengecup kedua pipi Donghae , "Kau harus belajar yang sungguh-sungguh hm, jangan lagi berbuat onar ", Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya .

"Baiklah Woniie Hyung , tapi aku masih bingung , kenapa aku yang harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah ? Padahalkan dia yang salah ?", tanya Donghae yang membuat Siwon tertawa kecil . Betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya ini .

"Kau lupa , dia itu Sunbaemu , dan kau ", Siwon menjetik hidung Donghae , "Sangat berani dengannya , dan apa kau lupa , dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah Hae ", jelas Siwon yang membuat Donghae mengangguk pasrah mendengarnya . Semua itu benar adanya . Donghae adalah siswa paling nakal dan paling berani disekolahnya . Dia berani menantang seorang seme apalagi seorang uke . Musuh terakhirnya adalah seorang seme , yang bernama Zhou Mi . Donghae berurusan dengannya hanya karena hal sepele , menurut Donghae . Apa masalahnya ?

Donghae menyimburkan seember air ke wajah tampan Zhou Mi, karena Zhoumi telah membuat sepedanya rusak. Fakta , Donghae tidak bisa membawa mobil , jadi dirinya kesekolah hanya menggunakan sepeda . Karena Siwon harus bekerja dan tak sempat mengantarkan Donghae .

Donghae melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati Siwoniie Hyung ", teriak Donghae kala mobil Siwon melaju dihadapannya .

Siwon membunyikan klakson mobilnya , "Setiap malam jika kau tak sibuk akan ku telpon", ujar Siwon diiringi dengan senyum yang mampu membuat Donghae luluh . Donghae mengangguk , "Akan ku tunggu Hyung ", balas Donghae .

"Ahh~ kau benar-benar segalanya Hyung ", ujar Donghae saat mobil Siwon telah hilang dari pandangannya . Ia pun menarik koper yang berisi akan perlengkapannya , lalu membawa bersama dirinya . Tak lupa , ia mengambil boneka nemo yang sedari tadi ada di atas kopernya . Boneka pemberian Siwon di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu .

…

Bunyi riuh kini kentara sekali disalah satu ruang kelas yang berada di tingkatan paling atas dan paling pojok . Kelas yang hanya diisi untuk murid-murid yang mempunyai kemampuan diatas murid lainnya . Kemampuan yang bisa membuat sekolah hancur dalam sekejap mata . Yah , murid-murid yang mempunyai predikat buruk . Namun jangan salah sangka , dari dua puluh siswa , mereka mempunyai IQ yang harus diperhitungkan .

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari sejam yang lalu . Tapi tak ada guru yang mengajar . Cukup aneh bukan ? Namun bagi semua murid itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar . Malah , jika ada seorang guru yang mengajar dikelas mereka , itu adalah pertanda buruk .

Dari semua murid , hanya satu orang yang menarik perhatian . Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun . Namja paling pintar disekolah ini . Jangan ditanya tentang kenakalannya . Semua gurupun seakan malas untuk sekdar menegur Kyuhyun atas kelakuannya yang sangat teramat nakal . Terlebih , Appanya adalah donator tetap disekolah ini .

Dia mempunya tubuh tinggi berisi , rambutnya ikal dan bewarna coklat gelap . Pipinya chubby , dan dia sangatlah tampan . Kulitnya putih pucat , dan saat dia tersenyum . Oh~, bukan senyum yang terliat melainkan seringaian setan .

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya , kala ia merasakan pundaknya ditepuk pelan . Dia dengan terpaksaa , mempause Pspnya . Dia memasang wajah dengan datar namun sanga sahabat sangat mengerti apa maksudnya . – Ada apa ? –

"Hari ini ada siswa baru lhooo",ujar sang sahabat yang dikenal sangat kepo(?) . Kyuhyun lantas memandangnya dengan sinis , "Lalu hubungannya denganku apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam mata sahabatnya itu – Lee Hyukjae .

Hyukjae atau sering disapa Eunhyuk menggaruk pucuk kepalanya , "Ya tidak ada , hanya saja aku penasaran siapa dia , aku dengar dia berkelahi dengan seorang sunbae , hmh , kau tahu Zhou Mi dari sekolah SM High School?", Kyuhyun berdehem sebagai jawaban – iya , Eunhyuk tersenyum saat ia tahu Kyuhyun tertarik dengan gosipnya , " Dia berani menyimbur Zhou Mi dengan seember air , wahahahaa", tawa Eunhyuk yang sangat menganggu hampir seluruh murid . Wajar saja , sebagian dari mereka tengah menikmati tidur pagi mereka . Rupanya mereka baru pulang tadi pagi . Jam 4 . Biasa , mereka selalu pulang jam 4 untuk menghabiskan sepanjang malam diluar . Apa mereka izin dengan kepala asrama ? Tentu tidak . Peraturan disekolah ini , mewajibkan muridnya untuk tetap tinggal di dalam asrama apapun yang terjadi .

Kejam~

Kyuhyun menguap , "Lalu ?",tanyanya yang dianggukan antusias oleh Eunhyuk . Sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai acara gossip ini . Lihatlah ada beberapa murid lain ,yang sengaja menarik bangkunya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk . Untuk mendengarkan ' berita ' terhangat disekolah mereka .

Selain pembuat onar , mereka juga pecinta gossip . Ck, ck .

…

Kembali kepada Donghae ,

Kini ia terus saja berjalan menuju ruang kamarnya , seperti yang sudah diintruksikan kepala asrama kepadanya . Dia terus menelusuri lorong yang cukup panjang , sambil mempererat pelukan pada bonekanya yang berada didalam dekapan hangatnya .

201 .

202 .

203 .

204 .

Akhirnya kini Donghae sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar asramanya . Ia merogoh saku jaketnya , untuk mengambil sebuah kunci . Ia buka perlahan pintu dengan hati-hati . Betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat menginjakkan kaki di dalam kamarnya .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Omo, berapa abad tempat ini tak digunakan ", ujarnya tak percaya dan sangat berlebihan .

Ia menatap hampir ke seluruh lantai . Banyak terdapat bungkus-bungkus makanan . Botol-botol minuman . Lalu baju yang berserakkan dimana-mana . Donghae berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya .

Ruang kamarnya terdiri beberapa sekat ruangan . Ruang untuk mandi dan buang air , kamar tidur dengan dua ranjang bersebelahan dan juga ruang untuk dapur .

Donghae mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang , "Ya Tuhan , kotor sekali kamar ini ", ucap Donghae lagi . Ia pun meletakkan boneka nemonya , lalu ia mulai berjalan menuju dapur .

Lagi dan lagi, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Pemiliknya dulu tak pernah memasak ya ?",tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Sungguh , dapur itu tak berisi barang apapun . Paling hanya sebuah meja dan dua kursi , lalu lemari yang kosong dan juga kulkas kecil yang sudah dipastikan tak ada isinya , dan juga sebuah kompor gas yang Donghae mengira tak pernah digunakan . Bagaimana Donghae tahu ? Karena tak ada lecet sedikitpun disisi kompor tersebut , dan masih bersegel . Terbuktikan ?

Donghae berjalan kembali menuju ranjangnya . Ia melepas jaketnya , kemudian mulailah dirinya untuk bekerja .

"Dimulai dari ini ", pekiknya girang sambil membersihkan bungkus-bungkus makanan . Dengan semangat dia melakukannya . Ternyata , walau dia sangat nakal , dia termasuk murid rajin disekolah . Mungkin , seringnya dirinya mendapat hukuman dari sekolah , membangun pribadi yang tangguh dalam menghadapi suatu tugas . Yah , contohnya saja saat ini . Tugas membersihkan kamar asramanya .

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang , "Ahh~, sangat lelahhh", ujarnya dengan mata yang terpejam . Ia menarik boneka nemo , lalu dipeluknya dengan sangat erat . Ia juga menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya . Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hari menjadi dingin . Mungkin karena diluar sedang terjadi hujan yang cukup deras .

…

Kyuhyun dan juga Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamar asramanya yang hanya berbeda beberapa kamar saja . Eunhyuk berhenti saat dirinya sudah didepan pintu kamarnya , "Jangan lupa malam ini, Kangin Hyung menunggu ditempat biasa ", ujar Eunhyuk , dan Kyuhyun mengaanggukkan kepalanya , "Ok", jawabnya singkat dan berjalan menuju kamar asramanya .

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan yang berbeda . Kyuhyun menggaruk ujung pelipisnya , "Apa aku salah kamar ya ?", ia pun kembali keluar kamar dan menilik dengan teliti angka yang tertera didepan pintu kamar asramanya .

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak, ini memang kamarku , 204 ", dia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidurnya , lalu menatap kesekeliling ruangan .

Bersih .

Rapi .

Harum .

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya ke lantai , "Ah`, mungkin juga pengurus kamar ", dirinya menjawab sendiri atas segelintiran pertanyaan yang berkelebat didalam otaknya .

Dia melirik sekilas kea rah ranjang disebelahnya . Ada sebuah sebuah gundukkan berada di tengah-tengah ranjang , "Mungkin hanya guling ", lagi-lagi dia menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya .

Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya , hawa dingin menjalar ke seluruh permukaan kulitnya . Dan entah kenapa , dirinya menjadi sangat lelah dan sangat mengantuk . Mungkin karena diirnya tak sempat tidur tadi malam .

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya , "Tidur sebentar ", ucapnya sebelum rohnya melayang mencari ketenangan .

…

Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya , ia membuka matanya dengan sangat perlahan , sesekali dia memejamkan matanya kembali . Uh~ sangat lucu dan menggemaskan .

Dia mendudukan dirinya , lalu menatap ke sekeliling ruangan , "Mungkin memang kamar ini tak berpenghuni ", ujarnya sedih , "Aku kan takut sendirian ", lanjutnya lagi . Namun sedetik kemudian di wajah manisnya terdapat sebuah seringaian , "Aku tidur saja dirumah Siwonii Hyung ", dia tertawa kecil saat membayangkan tidur bersama kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu .

Ia pun melirik jam didinding , "Jam 7 ", gumamnya dan ia pun bangkit menuju kamar mandi . Dan dia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ada orang lain di kamar itu yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat pulas .

Donghae tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya yang terpampang begitu jelas di cermin kamar mandi . Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu , "Kau sangat manis Lee Donghae ", pujinya dengan bangga .

Ia pun melepas baju kaosnya , lalu celananya panjangnya . Hingga kini tubuhnya hanya berbalutkan celana boxer bewarna biru . Sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya , terekspos dengan jelas , Benar-benar sangat putih dan juga sangat bersih .

…

Kyuhyun menguap dengan sangat lebarnya , "Ahh~", ia pun merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya , lalu turun dari ranjangnya .

Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya , hingga kini hanya ada celana boxer yang menutupi bagian bawahnya . Ia pun segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi .

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa , dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sesosok namja manis yang hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya .

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan saat itulah mata mereka saling bertemu . Keduanya sama-sama diam . Sedetik berlalu , hingga

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH"

Donghae menerjang Kyuhyun sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat , "Kau siapa eoh , siapa", Donghae terus saja memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun walau satu pukulan tak ada yang mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun memandang kesal dengan sosok namja pendek yang masih berusaha memukuli tubuhnya . Setelah cukup lama , akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Donghae .

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Donghae ke tembok , "Akh~", ringis Donghae saat punggungnya membentur cukup keras di tembok , "Lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku ", teriak Donghae tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun mempersempit tubuhnya . Ia menghimpit tubuh Donghae lebih dalam , hingga junior Kyuhyun kini berada bersentuhan dengan perut rata Donghae .

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya , saat mendapat rangsangan tak sengaja dengan juniornya . Ia membuka matanya , lalu menatap Donghae dengan tajam . Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Donghae dan menahan dengan kuat diatas kepala Donghae .

"Dengar ya makhluk asing ", ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu , "AKu bukan makhluk asing , namaku Donghae ", ujar Donghae sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat tangan Kyuhyun dari tangannya .

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal , kenapa makhluk asing yang berada didepannya ini begitu menyebalkan dimatanya , namun sungguh membuat dirinya gila . Yah, gila ingin menyetubuhi makhluk asing tersebut .

"Aku adalah pemilik kamar ini , dan kau ", Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya , hingga kini bibir mereka hanya berjarak satu centi saja . Donghae terkejut dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu . Jujur , Kyuhyun sangat gemas melihatnya .

"Kau harus keluar dari kamar ini ", lanjut Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak, tidak, aku disini membayar Tuan aneh , aku hanya ingin belajar , itu saja ", jelas Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun berdecih .

"Kau murid pindahan itu , ck, ck, pantas saja , kelakuanmu tak ubahnya seperti sapi betina yang liar ", lagi-lagi Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendapatkan perkataan Kyuhyun , "Aku tidak seperti sapi betina , aku seperti seorang malaikat ", elak Donghae yang hampir saja membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum .

Donghae , kau begitu percaya diri eoh !

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya , "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu , jadi , jika sesuatu hal terjadi padamu , aku tak tahu ", Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae dan berjalan kea rah pintu . Niatnya untuk mandi ia urungkan . Dia harus bisa keluar dari kamarnya secepatnya jika dirinya besok tak ingin masuk di Koran .

' **Kyuhyun , namja tampan yang memperkosa teman sekamarnya sendiri , dikarenakan** **nafsu semata '**

Kyuhyun membuka lemari kamarnya dengan kasar , lalu mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk party nanti malam . Biarlah tak mandi , kan bisa pakai parfum , pikirnya .

Ia pun merapikan sebantar rambutnya yang ikal . Ia melirik sekilas kea rah Donghae yang kini tengah duduk ditepi ranjangnya . Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega saat Donghae sudah memakai bajunya . Mungki Donghae memakai baju didalam kamar mandi .

Donghae menatap tajam kea rah Kyuhyun , "Hei, kau mau kemana ?",tanya Donghae acuh , dan Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis , "Apa urusanmu ", Kyuhyun menutup kembali lemarinya , lalu memakai sepatu dan siap untuk ' PARTY ' .

Donghae memilih untuk membaringka tubuhnya . Apa dia mengantuk ? Oh tidak . Dia hanya memikirkan cara bagaimana bisa kabur dari asrama ini dan menemui kekasihnya .

Donghae menghela nafasnya , "Dia sudah pergi ", ucapnya kala mendengar bantingan pintu cukup keras . Hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum jahil , "Bagaimana kalau aku ikuti dia saja ", Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung berlari keluar , dan membuka pintu secara hati-hati .

…

Kyuhyun menatap kesal dengan makhluk yang kini tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya , "Kau pergilah , dan kembali ke kamar ", titah Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae menghentakkan kakinya kesal .

"AKU ING-", Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Donghae . Bisa berbahayakan kalau teriakan Donghae membangunkan penjaga asrama yang sangat menakutkan itu .

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menatap tajam Donghae , membuat Donghae menundukkan wajahnya , takut ? Sepertinya .

"Mianhae, aku kan hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku "

"huh"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memandangi Donghae , "Kau kenapa ?",tanya Donghae sambil mengibaskan kelima jarinya didepan wajah Kyuhyun , "Oh , aku tak apa , aku tak jadi pergi ", ujar Kyuhyun lalu kembali menaiki pagar pembatas yang sangat tinggi dan berlari dengan gerakan hati-hati .

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling lempar pandang , "Kenapa dia ?",tanya Eunhyuk , dan Donghae mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu .

"Ya sudah , aku pergi dulu ya ", Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya , ia berpikir .

"Ada apa dengannya ? Apa dia sakit ?", Donghaepun kembali menaiki tangga dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui kekasihnya .

…

Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir ranjangnya , di malam yang gelap ini dia merasakan suatu kehampaan . Hampa ?

"Dia sudah punya kekasih ternyata ", gumamnya . Ternyata semua ini gara-gara Donghae . Terserah bukan , Donghae punya kekasih atau tidak ? Toh , tidak ada hubungan dengannya .

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Donghae sudah duduk disampingnya .

"K-kau mau apa ?",tanya Kyuhyun heran , Donghae memiringkan sedikit kepalanya , "Menemanimu ",jawab Donghae dengan senyum manis yang terkembang .

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya , "Kekasihmu ?", tanya Kyuhyun dan Donghae lagi-lagii tersenyum , "Besok saja , lagipula tadi dia sempat menelponku ", Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh mendengar jawaban Donghae .

Kenapa ia merasakan hatinya terasa begitu sakit ? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan makhluk asing ini ?

Donghae menagmit jari-jemari Kyuhyun , "Bagaimana kalau kita supermarket ?", tawar Donghae , "Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu ", lanjut Donghae . Belum sempat Kyuhyun menolak ajakan Donghae , Donghae sudah menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya .

Padahal Kyuhyun bisa saja menghentikan perlakuan Donghae yang sangat tak diinginkannya . Tapi kenapa dia seperti bepasrah diri begitu ? Apa dia juga suka ? Oh , entahlah ~

…

Kyuhyun dan Donghae kini sudah berada dipusat perbelanjaan . Donghae menghentikan langkahnya , saat ia melihat ribuan boneka didepan matanya .

"Waahh~, itu nemoo", pekiknya saat melihat boneka nemo berukuran besar , ia menghela nafasnya , "Uangku sudah habis untuk membeli bahan-bahan ini ", ungkapnya sambil menatap dua kantong belaja dimasing-masing tangannya .

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun tersenyum , _'Sungguh lucu', _pikirnya .

Kyuhyun berdehem , "Kau mau yang mana ?",Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya , menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam .

'_Kenapa saat ini aku melihatnya seperti pangeran',_otak kanak-kanak Donghae kumat lagi rupanya .

Donghae membawa arah pandangnya pada boneka incarannya , "Yang itu ", tunjuk Donghae , dan Kyuhyun mengangguk , "Ambillah dan cepat kita pulang , aku sudah la-", belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara Donghae sudah berlari menuju boneka itu . Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali memakinya .

"Kau yang bayarkan ?", tanya Donghae saat sudah didepan kasir , "Hmh", jawab Kyuhyun singkat , lalu memberikan beberapa lembar pada kasir .

…

"Ya hujaan", keluh Donghae saat melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya . Kyuhyun menatap langit malam , sepertinya hujannya akan lama .

Ia memperbaiki pegangan pada kantong belajaannya . Yah, Kyuhyunlah yang membawa kantong belanja sedangkan Donghae terlalu asyik memeluk boneka nemo barunya .

Setelah cukup lama berdiri didepan Mall, akhirnya hujan sedikit reda . Mereka pun dengan bergegas melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka .

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Donghae yang melompat-lomapt , menghindari genangan air . Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya , "Pppalii, ini sudah sangat malam ", ujar Donghae lalu kembali ia berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kesal .

Kyuhyun sudah tak melihat lagi tubuh Donghae , dan menimbulkan kekhawatiran tersendiri baginya . Hingga akhirnya ia berlari , dan melihat Donghae berdiri mematung . Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah boneka yang tadi ia belikan untuk Donghae kini tergeletak di atas jalan .

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Donghae , "Kau kenapa ?",tanya Kyuhyun panic dan melepaskan dua kantong plastic belanjaannya untuk menghapus air mata Donghae .

Donghae terisak dibuatnya , lalu ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat . Dia menangis pilu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang telah terjadi .

Dia menatap lurus kedepan , dan dia melihat ada sebuah mobil hitam terparkir disebelah pohon . Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya , saat dengan jelas ia melihat , sesuatu hal terjadi di dalam mobil tersebut . Ada sepasang namja tengah melakukan hubungan intim didalam mobil tersebut . Mungkin karena jalan ini sangatla sepi ,hingga mereka berani melakukannya .

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Donghae . Mungkin dia pikir , Donghae hanya terkejut melihat itu semua .

Hingga akhirnya gerakan tangannya terhenti saat mendengar satu pernyataan dari mulut Donghae , "Hikks, dia, hiikss, kekasihku ", ujar Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin memeluknya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Haahahah, saya datang dengan ff baru lagiii …**

**Lagi dan lagi ? aaahh, saya juga bingung kenapa seperti ini .. kkk~~**

**Nc , next chap eoohhhh / :D**

**Mind RnR please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : One Night

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun ~ Lee Donghae ~ Choi Siwon

Main Pair : Kyuhae

Sub Cast : Member Sj

Genre : Romance , yaoi, box boy ,

Rated : M

Warning : Ff ini bersisi tentang ' keyadongan ' semata . Jika anda tetap ingin memaksa membaca , tanggung jawab sendiri resikonya :D

Disclaimmer : Semua cast yang ada di ff ini milik Tuhan YME – Donghae hanya milik Hyukjae -

Sumarry : Semua berubah hanya dengan satu malam yang tak terduga dan sangat panjang .

…

Ditengah dinginnya malam kota Seoul. Ditemaramnya sebuah kamar tidur dalam asrama. Terdengar isak pilu tangis dari seorang namja manis yang saat ini berada didalam pelukan seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi.

"Hikks, Hikks"

Dia, Donghae.

Sesekali ia menjerit tertahan, kala ia mengingat suatu kejadian yang sangat membuat hatinya terluka dan sakit. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia merasakan kalau kehidupannya telah terenggut begitu saja. Cintanya terhapus dengan paksa dan perih.

Donghae memeluk erat tubuh namja itu, Kyuhyun. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Membuat kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun basah akibat air mata yang terus saja mengalir sejak sejam yang lalu. Sudah lama, namun Donghae tidak bosan untuk menghentikan air matanya itu .

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Donghae sambil berucap,

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi, apa kau tak lelah hm?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Ini adalah kali pertama untuk Kyuhyun yang, peduli dengan orang lain. Dan ini juga adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun berkata lembut.

Donghae mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, "aku sangat lelah, hhikks, tapi aku sangat sedih" jawab Donghae disela-sela tangisnya.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri, karena memang dirinya tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Donghae saat ini.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan,_'Jam2' _pikirnya.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, dengan begitu ia bisa melihat wajah suram Donghae yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia terpesona melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat begitu indah ditemaram kamar tidur mereka. Lampu-lampu kecil bewarna-warni, yang sebelumnya dipasang oleh Donghae saat ia membersihkan kamar yang berjejer rapi di dinding, membuat kesan manis wajah Donghae yang memang sudah manis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, membuat pipinya naik dan terlihat chubby. Dia menghapus air mata Donghae yang siap menerjang untuk melanjutkan tangisnya. Ia mengusapnya dengan lembut, "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi", ujarnya dengan diiringi senyum manisnya.

Donghae menatapnya dengan dalam, walau air matanya terus saja mengalir keluar. Dia menghapus air matanya, dan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang masih berada diatas wajahnya. Dia genggam tangan itu, dan ia bawa kedepan dadanya.

"Kau tahu perasaanku? Sakit, disini" Donghae membawa tangan Kyuhyun yang ada didalam genggaman tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh dadanya. Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam, untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, sangat. Dan aku sangat mempercayainya. Tapi, t-tapi, hikkss" Donghae menghapus air mata yang menutupi penglihatannya dengan tangan yang lainnya.

"K-kenapa dia seperti itu? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Hikks, kenapa dia menyakitiku?" satu tetes air mata kembali meluncur. Donghae diam, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang tertegun dan terpaku melihat sorot mata Donghae yang menatapnya begitu dalam.

Donghae mengenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun,"Aku memberi semua diriku untuknya", lirih Donghae perih, membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut terenyuh melihatnya.

'_Apa termasuk hal itu?'_

"Tapi kenapa dia menyakitiku, sakit, sakit, ini sakit" Donghae memukul-mukul dadanya dengan menggunakan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Donghae dengan tangan satunya, "Hentikan !" bentak Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae menahan isak tangisnya. Namun, itu semakin membuat hatinya merasa sesak.

Sunggu sakit.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah melihat tatapan takut dari dari Donghae yang saat ini menatapnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku tak tahu sakit hatimu seperti apa, karena memang aku tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya. Namun satu yang harus kau tahu, aku terluka melihatmu seperti ini. Mungkin kau anggap aku gila, tapi ya, aku memang gila. Aku seseorang yang tidak bisa lembut dengan seseorang, tapi denganmu aku mau melakukannya. Berhentilah menangis, aku mohon " ujarnya sambil mengusap buliran air mata yang bergulir dipipi mulus Donghae.

Donghae tertegun mendengarnya, dan secara spontan air mata itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Dia memandangi wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan lebih seksama. Ada ketenangan untuk bathinnya yang terluka saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang ditunjukkan begitu lembut kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya.

Kyuhyun mengelus kedua belah pipi Donghae secara bergantian. Menuangkan rasa kasih sayang yang tulus disana.

"Apa kau masih sedih?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudia, Donghae menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku tidak sedih saat ini. Aku hanya kecewa " jawab Donghae parau dan pelan sambil matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan satu tatapan lurus.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kecewa? Dengan dirinya?" tanyanya lagi yang membuahkan gelengan dari Donghae.

"Lantas?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Aku kecewa dengan diriku yang begitu bodoh, bodoh untuk ditipu" setelah ia berucap ia tertawa kecil dan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi Donghae, "Kau tidak bodoh, namja itulah yang bodoh karna telah mencampakkanmu" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, telah membuatku tak menangis lagi, gomawo tela membuatku merasa tenang ", ucap Donghae lembut dan penuh akan ketulusan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "I can be your hero Hae" Donghae terdiam beberapa detik untuk mengartikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Maklum, dirinya kurang begitu fasih dalam bahasa inggris .

Kyuhyun terenyum geli melihat tingkah polos Donghae yang begitu lucu dimatanya. Apalagi saat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku akan menjadi pahlawan untukmu Hae " ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae tersipu malu.

Didalam hati Kyuhyun berteriak senang, senyum malu-malu Donghae adalah signal yang bagus untuk dirinya bisa mendapatkan sosok yang saat ini tengah dilanda oleh keterpurukan cinta.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan Donghae mengangguk, " Aku suka mendengarnya " Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Panggilanmu untukku, Hae, aku sangat suka" Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuat Kyuhyun terkejut namun sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan hangat tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, sedikit kecewa karna Donghae tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tapi dia cukup senang akan Donghae yang mau menerima panggilan ' Hae ' darinya.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Donghae, menimbulkan kehangatan tersendiri untuk Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Hae" panggilnya dan gumaman adalah jawaban untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Donghae, kemudian ia mengecup kening Donghae sekilas. Donghae terkejut bukan main, saat Kyuhyun kembali mengecup kedua pipinya silih berganti.

Ia mengenggam erat tangan kanan Donghae, "Ini terlalu cepat" ujarnya dalam dan penuh penghayatan, "Dan, aku tak pandai dalam urusan merangkai kata untuk bisa menyampaikan maksud hatiku, maaf" lanjutnya lagi dengan seulas senyum manis dari bibirnya.

Donghae bisa merasakan kalau sekarang jantungnya dipompa dengan sangat cepat dan kuat. Darahnya mengalir berdesir, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Apalagi terpaan angin malam membuat dirinya merasa kedinginan. Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak merasakan itu. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang tiada tara ditengah angin yang berhembus cukup kencang diluar sana.

Sepertinya akan turun hujan,

"Aku ingin bertanya, kelanjutan hubunganmu dengannya bagaimana? Apa kau mau melanjutkannya kembali?" tanyanya dengan nada harap-harap cemas. Ada segelintir ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang tampak dari wajah tampannya.

Donghae tersenyum, ia usap lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang mengenggam erat tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan, detakan jantungnya kembali tak normal jika dia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang terus memenjarakan dirinya.

"Aku bilang, aku kecewa bukan? Aku kecewa kenapa tak dari dulu aku menyadari kebusukannya dibelakangku. Kenapa baru saat ini aku bisa melihat wajah aslinya. Setelah aku memberi segala yang aku punya untuknya"

'_Apa termasuk tubuhmu?'_

Kyuhyun mendadak sedih kala sebuah pemikiran melintas dibenaknya. Tentu saja Donghae dan kekasihnya itu sudah melakukannya. Lihat saja bukan, kekasihnya saja sudah melakukan hubungan itu dengan orang lain.

Tapi itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah, sebuah hati yang terdapat cinta didalamnya. Bukan karna tubuh yang mengagungkan segalanya.

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Donghae tersenyum dan merasa senang menerimanya. Buktinya, dia menyamankan posisinya untuk menyembunyikan wajah mansinya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Belum 24 jam mereka dekat, namun ribuan panah asmara telah menancap dihati masing-masing keduanya.

Sebenarnya, Donghae juga menyukai Kyuhyun saat pertama kali bertemu. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun mampu membuat dirinya membeku seketika.

Tuhan sangat adil. Menunjukkan sisi buruk Siwon saat dia bertemu dengan sosok yang lebih baik daripada Siwon. Sosok yang mampu membuat dirinya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung dan rambut Donghae, "Hae" panggilanya lembut, Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya hingga kini mata mereka saling bertemu.

Tatapan itu, tatapan mereka, tatapan cinta.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merubah posisi duduknya menjadi ke tengah-tengah ranjang miliknya. Diikuti Donghae yang duduk dihadapannya.

Donghae tersenyum, "Itu adalah hak mu, aku tak bisa melarangnya" jawab Donghae.

"Lalu, jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae. Donghae memundurkan duduknya, terlihat gugup, "I-itu, itu juga hak mu" jawabnya terbata-bata.

Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasakan kalau Kyuhyun seperti harimau yang tengah lapar dan siap untuk memakan mangsanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Aku mencintaimu Hae, _jeongmal saranghaeyo _" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang sudah berada diatas tubuh Donghae.

Wajah Donghae memerah saat wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. Hingag hidung mereka pun bersentuhan. Nafas panas Kyuhyun bisa Donghae rasakan. Menerpa kulit wajahnya yang mulus.

Kyuhyun bosan menunggu jawaban Donghae. Hingga ia berinisiatif menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan juga Donghae.

…**.**

**END**

…

…

…

**Hahah, santai dulu. Siapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan selama cerita selanjutnya berlangsung. Mianhae, kalau kurang Hot #plakk**

…

**Lanjut**

…

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Donghae dengan sedikit bernafsu. Menarik bibir bawah Donghae dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Membuat lenguhan keluar dari bibir tipis milik seorang Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat ia merasakan kalau Donghae membalas ciuman basahnya. Donghae memejamkan matanya, saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah miliknya dan meminta akses untuk bisa menjelajah didalam goa hangat miliknya.

Kecipak saliva terdengar begitu merdu. Desahan dan erangan didalam kamar ini menjadi semangat tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun yang ingin sekali merajai tubuh Donghae , dia harus bersabar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap peluh keringat dikening Donghae. Lidahnya tak bosan menelusuri setiap benda yang ada didalam mulut Donghae. Donghae mendesah tertahan kala dengan kasarnya Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya dengan sangat kuat.

Saliva mereka menjadi satu. Berceceran disudut milik Donghae. Entah saliva milik Donghae atau Kyuhyun yang pasti mereka saat ini saling memiliki.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan satu tangannya untuk menyibak kaos yang dikenakan Donghae. Mengusap lembut dan memberi rangsangan kecil kepada seorang namja manis yang terbaring dibawahnya dengan wajah memerah menahan nafsunya.

"Eunhh" erang Donghae saat Kyuhyun memelintir nipple milik Donghae dengan gemas. Ia suka mendengar desahan merdu dari mulut sang penerang hatinya.

"Kau sungguh manis Hae" ujarnya saat memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah manis Donghae. Mulut Donghae terbuka dan matanya tertutup. Sepertinya ia tengah menikmati pencarian oksigennya akibat ciuman panjangnya yang sangat menguras tenagannya.

Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibi tipis nan menggoda itu. Memaksa Donghae untuk membuka matanya. Tangan Donghaepun mulai nakal, dia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun. Menyusupkan kesepuluh jarinya, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk memberikan ciuman terbaiknya.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Kyuhyun menuruti kemauan Donghaenya itu. Donghaenya? Sepertinya Donghae memang sudah menjadi miliknya saat ini. Lihat saja, senyuman manis yang terpatri dibibir mungil Donghae saat Kyuhyun mengecupi kulit wajahnya.

Kedua mata Donghae, hidung, dagu, kedua pipi Donghae dan kembali mencicipi bibir ranum yang menjadi candunya. Sudah membengkak, karena Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan bernafsu dan kasar. Walau seperti itu, Donghae sangat suka. Dan dia pun tak sungkan untuk mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun,

"Ugh~ Kyuuhh"

Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya, saat ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke leher jenjangnya. Mengecap setiap hamparan kulit yang begitu indah dimatanya. Kyuhyun mengendus-endus kulit itu, dan kemudian membubuhkan ciuman demi ciuman. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak mencari sesuatu dibawah sana yang mungkin masih tertidur.

Oh, ternyata Kyuhyun salah. Benda itu sudah mulai mengeras. Dan tiba-tiba miliknya pun menjadi keras dan terasa amat sesak celanannya.

Sabar. Sabar. Walaupun ini akan menyiksa dirinya. Dia harus memuaskan namja manis ini, dan menghapus segala sentuhan mantan kekasih Donghae dikulit putih Donghaenya itu. Mantan kekasih? Yah, itu adalah kesimpulan Kyuhyun atas ucapan Donghae beberapa saat lalu.

"Kyuhhh aahh~" desah Donghae saat merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat kala tangan Kyuhyun meremas miliknya dengan sedikit pelan namun lama. Donghae memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi itu.

"Auhhh" erangan lain terdengar kala dengan gemas Kyuhyun menggigit perpotongan leher Donghae. Setelah itu ia jilat kulit yang bewarna merah keunguan dengan sesekali menggigit kembali.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, melampiaskan apa yang saat ini ia tengah rasakan. Kyuhyun memberi tanda-tanda kepemilikan Donghae atasnya disetiap kulit leher Donghae. Hingga tak terlihat lagi, warna putih dari lehernya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibi Donghae, memberi ciuman singkat sebelum dirinya menarik diri dan menatap Donghae yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dibawah temaramnya lampu kamar asrama.

Hawa panas seketika menyeruak kala ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak lain adalah milik Donghae. Peluh membasahi wajah tampannya, dan kembali ia menindih tubuh Donghae.

Ia mencium kening Donghae, "_Saranghaeyo" _ujarnya sebelum dirinya kembali mencium bibir Donghae yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya.

Ia menjilat telinga Donghae, "Kyuuhh" Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan ada arus listrik yang menyerangnya kala Kyuhyun kembali menjilat dan mengulum daun telinga Donghae.

Ia menjilat bagian dalam telinga Donghae, dan membisikan suatu kata yang membuat Donghae berteriak,

"Anything for you Kyuuhh"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan kembali menggigit telinga Donghae dengan gemas. Kemudian dirinya mendudukan diri disamping tubuh Donghae. Ia membuka pakaian atasnya, dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh yang sangat bagus.

Abs yang tercetak begitu rapi pada tempatnya. Otot dada dan otot perut, seakan meminta dirinya untuk bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit tubuh Donghae.

Donghae membuka matanya, dan melirik kea rah sampingnya. Ia merasakan banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diwajahnya. Membuat wajahnya merasa gatal dan ingin segara ia menutupnya.

Dirinya sangat terpesona dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, walau harus ia akui tubuh Siwon jauh lebih bagus daripada Kyuhyunnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti kea rah Donghae, "Kau suka?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Donghae.

Donghae menunduk malu, menyembunyikan rona merah merona dikedua pipinya. Walau ditemaram lampu kamar mereka, tetap saja Kyuhyun bisa melihat itu.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Donghae sesudahnya dia membuka pakaian atas Donghae. Ia terteguN saat melihat apa yang saat ini ia lihat. Tubuh Donghae sangat indah dan sangat sexy. Lihat, betapa terawatnya dia. Putih dan bersih bak porcelen. Tak ada noda sedikitpun yang tertempel disana.

Kilatan keringat menambah kesan ' menggoda ' dari diri Donghae dan membuat Kyuhyun kalap sepertinya. Ia langsung mencium, bukan, melumat dengan ganas dan kasar bibir Donghae. Donghae terkejut dan hampir tersedak kala lidah Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan membelit lidahnya. Membawa Donghae untuk melakukan perang lidah dengannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun memelintir nipple kanan dan kiri Donghae secara bergantian. Membuat desahan demi desahan terus keluar dan membuat Kyuhyun senang adalah,

"Kyuuhhh" Donghae mendesahkan namanya.

Waktu terus bergulir, erangan, desahan dan lenguhan adalah lagu terindah didinginnya malam ini. Peluh keringat membanjiri tubuh keduanya yang kini sudah polos tanpa benang sehelai pun. Terasa panas, walaupun diluar tengah terjadi hujan badai. Dan itu sangat membantu untuk Kyuhyun, setidaknya nanti, jeritan Donghae tidak akan terdengar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mengecup kening Donghae cukup lama. Donghae tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun melepas pagutan bibir mereka, lalu memandangi tubuh Donghae yang sudah penuh dengan hasil karyanya.

Ia menurunkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda yang sudah tegak dan mengeluarkan sedikit cum akibat ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun meraih junior Donghae, membuat Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun mulai meremas juniornya dengan sedikit kasar.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala junior milik Donghae dan mempermainkan lubang kecil diatasnya dengan kuku jari miliknya. Lantas Donghae? Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan gejolak nafsu yang membumbung tinggi.

Kyuhyun mengocok junior Donghae dengan tempo pelan namun terkadang cepat. Membuat Donghae terlonjak-lonjak tak kuasa menahan nikmatnya ini.

"Ahh, ahhh" desahnya begitu indah terdengar ditelinga Kyuhyun. Juniornya pun semakin keras dan sangat berdiri tegak. Siap bertempur saat ini juga. Namun sekali lagi, ia harus bersabar. Dirinya ingin merasakan cairan cinta dari Donghaenya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun memasukkan junior Donghae kedalam mulutnya. Menghisap dengan kuat dan kadang menggigit kecil, memberi kesan lain untuk Donghae. Walau, itu sangat nikmat untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Tangannya menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan mendorong kepala Kyuhyun untuk lebih memperdalam kulumannya.

Kyuhyun terus memompa junior Donghae dengan sangat cepat. Salivanya berceceran keluar, dan membasahi twinballs milik Donghae.

Ia juga tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia mempermaikan twinballs itu dengan memijat-mijatnya. Dia juga mencoba membuka ruang untuk dirinya bisa memasuki sesuatu yang terus saja berkedut untuk minta dimasuki.

"Ahh, ahhh, ahhh"

Donghae terus mendesah tak karuan. Kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri. Dia menelusupkan kesepuluh jarinya, membantu Kyuhyun untuk bisa memompa dirinya lebih cepat.

Tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dibagian perutnya. Panas ia rasakan, dan ia merasa sangat tegang.

"Aku mau keluuar Kyuhhh, morreehh"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam kulumannya, dan tak selang lama ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Hah, hah , hah " deru nafas Donghae begitu kentara terdengar ditengah petir yang menggelora diluar sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah ia menelan habis sperma Donghae. Dan itu sangat gurih dan manis, menurutnya.

Ia mencium bibir Donghae, "Kau siap?" tanyanya yang dianggukan oleh Donghae, "Kau harus rileks ya " sekali lagi Kyuhyun berucap.

Dia mengambil bantal miliknya lalu menaruhnya di dinding. Ia mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan menyenderkan tubuh Donghae pada bantal tersebut.

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kaki Donghae, dan menahannya. Hingga kini lubang ketat itu sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Berkedut cepat dan bewarna pink.

Kyuhyun hampir lupa saat dirinya ingin langsung melesakkan juniornya tanpa persiapan. Untung saja dirinya masih bisa mengontrol nafsunya, hingga ia memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam mulutnya lantas, memasukkan kedalam lubang milik Donghae.

"Ugh~"

Ringis Donghae saat ia meraskan benda asing masuk kedalam lubangnya. Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jari kembali, membuat dua jari berada dilubang Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahya sambil mencengkeran lengan Kyuhyun dengana sangat kuat.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia memposisikan juniornya yang besar dan tegak didepan lubang Donghae.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayunya, "Kyu, pelan-pelan, aku takut" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar rengekan manja dari Donghaenya itu.

Seperti pertama kali saja, pikirnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Donghae, "Iya sayang, aku akan pelan-pelan, tapi kau harus tahan ya" Donghae mengangguk me-iyakan walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan hal itu.

Bisakah ia menahannya?

"Arrggghhh"

Donghae berteriak saat Kyuhyun berusaha memasukkan kepala juniornya, sangat susah dan sangat sempit.

"Sabar sayang, tenang" ujarnyas ambil terus memaksakan juniornya yang besar itu masuk kedalam lubang sempit Donghaenya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sakiitt, sakiitt" Kyuhyun merasa iba mendengar rintihan pilu tersebut. Ia menyeka air mata Donghae, "Nanti tidak akan sakit lagi, tahan ya" Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Donghae untuk bisa mempercayai ucapannya.

"Ughh~"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Kyuhyun, ia memasukkan juniornya paksa dalam sekali hentakkan . Membuat Donghae menangis meraung-raung.

"Hikks, sakiittt, sakiitt" keluhnya saat ia merasakan panas dan perih dalam waktu yang bersamaan pada bagian bawahnya itu. Rasanya, tubuhnya sekaan terbelah dua menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun terlihat menyesal melihat Donghae menangis, "Mianhae, jangan menangis" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Donghae dan menaruhnya diatas bahu kokohnya.

Dia menundukkan tubuhnya, dan membuat Donghae melenguh, "Uhhh~" ia merasakan kalau junior Kyuhyun masuk kebagian yang lebih dalam. Dan ia merasakan kalau ada sedikit rasa nikmat didalamnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia tahu Donghae sudah bisa menerima junior didalam tubuhnya. Ia mencium bibir Donghae, memberi lumatan halus, "Aku akan memberi kenikmatan untukmu" ujar Kyuhyun saat kecupan itu terlepas.

Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, maju dan mundur. Terkadang ia juga menggoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ahhh, ahhh , ahh "

Kali ini desahan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan kalau juniornya dipijat begitu kuat dan dicengkera, begitu dalam sehingga dirinya begitu terbuai akan sentuhan ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas mencoba membangunkan kembali junior Donghae. Donghae terus saja melenguh nikmat, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aahh, ahh, Kyuhh, ahh"

"Ahh, aauuhh"

Kyuhyun merasakan juniornya dijepit begitu kuat, ia melihat Donghaenya meremas lengannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aaah, disanaah, savannah Kyyuuh, terushh" ujar Donghae terbata akibat kelelahannya dan sensari nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menuruti kemauan Donghaenya itu tanpa harus diminta dua kali. Ia menghujam dengan keras dan dalam hentakan yang tidak teratur. Membuat tubuh Donghae terlonjak-lonjak.

"Kyyuuuhhh~~"

Klimask kedua untuk Donghae. Kyuhyun senang bisa melihat Donghae yang begitu ia cintai bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang ia ciptakan. Dia pun berusaha mempercepat sodokan juniornya dalam lubang Donghae.

Suara petir menyambar dengan keras. Adegan ranjang itu belum usai. Ranjang milik Kyuhyun berdecit dan bergoyang, menimbulkan suara gaduh yang cukup terdengar. Sekali lagi, ini adalah keuntungan untuknya.

Hujan sangat menyelamatkannya.

Dia melihat Donghae dengan wajah basah akibat keringat dan juga bewarna merah padam. Hawa didalam kamar itu sangatlah panas. Lihat saja, tubuh Kyuhyun mengkilap akibat keringat yang terus mengucur.

Lama tak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, sedangkan Donghaenya sudah klimaks tiga kali. Dirinya memutuskan untuk merubah posisi.

Ia merebahkan dirinya, dan menarik Donghae untuk berada diatas tubuhnya. Donghae melenguh saat Kyuhyun mempercepat goyangan pinggulnya. Membuat juniornya menghantam tepat pada suatu titik yang membuat Donghae menggelinjang dan mengerang nikmat.

Donghae memaksa untuk membuka matanya, melihat Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan senyum ke arahnya.

"Ahh, ahhh"

Untuk kesekian kalianya, erangan dua insane itu terdengar.

"Ahh, aaaauuunhh"

"Ahh, aahhhh "

"Ughhh, aahhhh"

Junior Donghae tegak kembali saat mendapat rangsangan dari tangan Kyuhyun yang mengocok juniornya. Gerakan yang ia lakukan pun sama, pada lubang Donghae dan pada junior Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa melenguh dan melenguh mendapat dua rangsangan sekaligus pada tubuhnya. Membuatnya merasa terbang ke awan.

"Kyuuhh, Kyuuuhh, aku mau keluaarrrhh "

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencubit gemas hidung Donghae, "Bersama sayang" ia pun semakin mempercepat kocokan pada junior Donghae dan hujaman juniornya pada lubang Donghae.

Hingga ia merasakan kalau junior Donghae berkedut dengan cepat, dan tak selang lama,

"Kyuuuhhh~ahhhh~ "

Untuk kesekian kalinya junior Donghae menyemburkan sarinya dan mengotori perut Kyuhyun. Dirinya terjatuh lemas diatas tubuh Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih mengerjai tubuh bagian bawah Donghae.

Tak selang lama, ia merasakan kalau klimaks pertama dalam hidupnya akan segera keluar.

"Annhhhh" erangnya tertahan.

Dia memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat kuat. Dan setelah itu,

"HAAAEEEEE" teriaknya teredam karena ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher milik Donghae. Cairan cinta itu lolos masuk kedalam tubuh Donghae. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi itu, membiarkan juniornya untuk menghabiskan sarinya terlebih dahulu. Karena terlalu banyak, cairan kental bewarna putih susu dan berbau khas itu keluar dari lubang Donghae dan mengalir menuju bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Donghae, lalu menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuh dirinya dan tubuh Donghae yang masih berada diatasnya. Memeluk lehernya dengan kuat, dan merbahkan kepalanya cukup nyaman didada bidang Kyuhyun.

Dia segera terlelap karena memang dirinya sangat lelah, sebelumnya ia mengecup lama kening Donghae dan bergumam,

"_Saranghaeyo"_

Donghae tersenyum didalam tidurnya, "_Nado saranghaeyo Kyu" ._

…

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia merasakan keram dibagian kakinya. Mungkin karena posisinya yang tak berubah sehingga darah tak jalan dibagian kakinya itu.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah lelap Donghae yang begitu polos. Ia mengecup kening Donghae, lantas ia menengokkan kea rah dinding kamar mereka.

"Jam 7 " ujarnya dengan suara khas orang bangun pagi.

Ia mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela tirai jendela kamarnya, sepertinya masih hujan dan sangat lebat. Dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dinginnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Donghae dan mencoba melanjutkan acara tertidurnya. Lagipula, kelas akan mulai 2 jam lagi. Mengingat hari ini ada rapat guru sebelumnya. Namun sial, belum sampai rohnya untuk pergi meninggalkan jasadnya, dia mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikannya, namun ketukan itu berlangsung lama dan semakin keras. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun, muak untuk mendengarnya.

Dengan terpaksa ia bangun, ia mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan menempatkan ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu menutupi tubuh polos Donghae yang penuh dengan ' _kissmark' ._

Dia turun dari ranjang, lalu mengambil sebuah handuk yang tergantung dibelakang pintu kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia berjalan untuk menemui siapa yang menganggu pagi indahnya.

"Kau ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat siapa yang saat ini ada dihadapannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum jahil, "Sedang apa kau? Mana Donghae? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?" tanya beruntun namja itu yang ternyata adalah – Eunhyuk –

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Bukan urusanmu, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ketus, dan Eunhyuk tersenyum maklum, "Hari ini libur hingga dua hari kedepan, dan Donghae diminta untuk datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah jam 1" jawab Eunhyuk sambil berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi didalam.

Kyuhyun yang tahu itu, segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, sekarang kau baliklah ke kamar" usir Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Aku lebih tua darimu Kyuhyun"ujarnya, "Ya, sudah, aku balik ke kamarku dulu ya, dan" Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, dan mengerling nakal kea rah Kyuhyun, "Tidurkan dulu sebelum ada uke yang melihatnya" diapun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini masih terpaku pada posisinya.

"Maksudnya?"

Diapun menurunkan pandangannya kea rah bawah, lebih tepatnya ke bagian bawah miliknya.

"Shiit"

Diapun membuka pintu cepat dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Bisa ia dengar Eunhyuk tertawa sangat keras.

Juniornya tegang dibalik handuk putih yang hanya mentupi bagian bawahnya itu.

…

Kyuhyun duduk dipinggirranjang miliknya. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan memindahkan tubuh Donghae ketempat tidur satunya – ranjang Donghae –

Kyuhyun berniat membersihkan ranjangnya yang sangat berantakkan dan kotor akibat perangnya tadi malam.

Satu alisnya naik, "Apa ini?" tanyanya saat melihat suatu cairan bewarna merah tercetak jelas diselimut putihnya dalam lingkaran yang tdiak sedikit.

Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya, lalu ia tersenyum, "Jadi dia masih" Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya saat ia bingung dengan kata pelengkap utnuk kalimatnya tersebut.

Perjaka? Perawan ?

Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Donghae yang saat ini masih memejamkan matanya. Ternyata pertempuran tadi malam sangat menguras tenaganya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Donghae, lalu menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan posisi diam seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan ada sebuah sentuhan halus di pipinya.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae yang sayu menatapnya, "_Good morning baby_"sapa Kyuhyun lembut dan tak lupa mendaratkan sebuah kecupan mesra dibibir Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, "_Good morning too my hero_" balas Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Donghae, "Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Donghae mengangguk, "Apa?"

"Apa tadi malam adalah kali pertama kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap mata Donghae yang begitu indah dimatanya.

Donghae tersenyum manis, "Kau kira aku pernah melakukannya dengan siapa?" tanya Donghae balik yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ternyata pikirannya tentang – Donghae sudah pernah melakukannya adalah salah –

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam rengkuhannya, "_Gomawo _Hae, aku akan menjagamu dan akan menjadi pelindungmu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap punggung Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya dan menyamankan posisi dengan wajahnya yang menempel pada dada bidang Kyuhyun,

"Aku percaya"

Menit berlalu, dering ponsel milik Donghae berbunyi. Menampilkan nama ' Siwoniie Hyung' dilayarnya.

Donghae enggan untuk menanggapinya dan hendak mematikan ponsel kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak menekan tombol hijau.

"Hae sayang~ kau sedang apa " terdengar suara Siwon dengan nada lembut dan menggoda, membuat Donghae berdecih dan ingin menangis.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Donghae, lalu mengecup bibir Donghae dan membawanya ke ciuman berikutnya yang lebih panjang dan menantang.

Desahan demi desahan terdengar, dan kejadian tadi malam terulang kembali di pagi yang sedikit suram ini tanpa memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Siwon. Dengan begitu Siwon bisa mendengar desahan erotis dari Donghaenya. Yang saat ini menjadi Donghae milik Kyuhyun.

Satu malam,

Semua berubah.

**END**

…**..**

**Hahahah, salam hangat untuk semuanya. Tebar poppo pada kalian yang sudah menjadi jamur dan batu ?**

**Maaf kalau ff ini sangat lama dan sudah sangat berjamur ?**

**Bagaimana Nc-nya ? like it?**

**Mian, kalau banyak typo(S) betebaran bagai sarang hantu(?) ..**

**Aku belum begitu mahir dalam dunia menulis per-NC'an(?) (^ w ^)**

**Jadi saya harap kalian suka ya,**

**Dan oh iya, saya akan memastikan kalau saya akan publish ff perhari, amiinnn,, kadang mood mengacaukan segalanya.**

**Betul? **

**Ff yang menjadi incaran saya berikutnya adalah ~~~ endless moment Kihae ff ~~~**

**Ok, gua lelah cuap" .. ^^v**

**Untuk semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff ini saya mengucapkan terimaksih sebanyak-banyaknya …**

**24 readers yang gk bisa saya tuliskan satu" namanya .. saya sangat membutuhkan kalian untuk bisa melanjutkan ff saya …**

**Dari yang dicintai Henry dan adik dari Eunhae #ngaku, **

**Lee Suhae**

**Mind RnR please ?**


End file.
